


I Love The Pain

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Tattoos, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt 1: Harry is a tattoo artist and Louis just so happens to go to his shop to get a tattoo inked on his thigh and of course Louis has just a bit of a pain kink! Rimming and Riding ensues. Top!Harry, Bottom!Louis</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love The Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jolinsky_McDanno_Larry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jolinsky_McDanno_Larry).



> P.S. A "puff" is a slang British term for someone who's gay :D

“Just forty five more minutes, thank fuck,” Harry mumbled as he scrolled through his twitter feed. The lead singer of his favorite indie band-Kinky Grooms-recently tweeted about their upcoming tour of Northern England, Scotland and Ireland and Harry was hella excited to see them in Glasgow. He planned on getting pissed drunk with his mate, Johnny, and hook up with any willing guy. It also gave him something to look forward to because recently his life had been absolute shit: his boyfriend of six months said he needed a “break” and moved out of their flat, plus work was bloody insane. Harry didn’t know if it was a full moon or what but he’d had more people wanting tattoos at his shop in the past week than in the previous three months. He was definitely thankful for the business but fuck he was so busy. Maybe that’s why his ex left?

_WHATEVER…._

Harry attempted to catch his breath in the breakroom at the back of his shop when Zayn, his assistant, poked his head in the doorway. “Hey mate,” he said. “There’s a guy here wants a tattoo. Requested you.”

Harry sighed. “Can’t you do it? I’m beat.”

Zayn shrugged. “I would, except he specifically asked for you. Said Skylar sent him.”

“Oh fuck, I remember Sky texting me earlier to say a friend of his was stopping by. Okay, be there in a sec,” he told Zayn as he put his phone in his back pocket, tied his increasingly unruly hair in a bun and put his leather apron back on. He hoped this wouldn’t take long because there was a bubble bath with his name on it waiting for him at his now empty flat…

As Harry made his way to the front of the shop he saw a guy standing there, fringe flopped over his forehead, biting his nail, the soft swell of his bum accented by the streetlights flooding in the window. He was really pretty. Skylar mentioned this guy was cute but he neglected to tell Harry he was also fit as fuck.... “Hey,” Harry said. “You must be”-and he checked Skylar’s text from earlier-”Louis.” He saw relief flash over Louis’ face as he approached the counter.

“Yeah, mate, sorry I’m late. ‘M meant to stop by earlier but I had rehearsal then a bunch of shit to do before I leave tomorrow. Which is why I need to get me tattoo done tonight,” Louis explained quickly.

“Where you going?” Harry asked, motioning for him to come behind the counter.

“My band is the opening act for this indie group and we’re touring northern England for three weeks.”

“What group?” Harry asked.

“You’ve probably never heard of them,” Louis replied.

“Try me,” Harry challenged as Louis sat down in the tattoo chair.

“Kinky Grooms is who we’re opening for. My band is the Punk Brides ,” Louis said and Harry stopped mid-stride.

“No fucking way! I’m going to see them in Glasgow in a few weeks!” Harry exclaimed.

“Wow! That’s so cool! Yeah, we’re excited but we’ve had rehearsals and shit to do which is why I’m so late. If you want to just start it tonight and I can come back after I get home to finish, that’s fine,” Louis suggested.

“No, it’s cool,” Harry replied. “What am I doing?”

Louis lifted up his shorts to reveal his upper thigh and Harry felt his mouth go dry because his legs were lovely. “I’d like to get five blue stars here” and he pointed to where his thigh met his hip “then a small skull and crossbones here” and he pointed to the area in between his hip bone and his cock.

Harry forgot how to speak momentarily….he snapped back to consciousness when he heard Louis ask “is that okay, Harry?”

_Speak..form words...ANSWER HIM…_

“Uh, sure,” Harry reassured him. “no big deal. I’ll finish both tonight. ‘S my shop I can stay here as long as I want,” he explained teasingly.

Louis breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, mate. There’s a fat tip in it for you too. Skyler usually does mine but he’s laid out with the flu so that’s why he sent me to you,” Louis explained. “Do you mind if I?” Louis asked motioning to his shorts.

“No, do what you have to do,” Harry replied, turning around to organize his inks and give Louis a minute or two to get situated. Harry’d done tattoos in intimate spots before and he was the ultimate professional, focusing on his work, not the person sitting in the chair.

_HOWEVER.._

When Harry turned around, Louis sat in the chair, the left side of his body from his waist down completely naked, trackies and pants bunched up in his right hand, covering his cock and balls with a mess of fabric. Harry could see his pubes….

_OH HOLY FUCK…_

Usually when Harry did tattoos on people’s upper thighs or hips, they just hiked their shorts up or down so he could ink them. But not Louis-he was literally sitting there half naked, bare arse cheek stuck to the leather chair waiting patiently for Harry to begin.

“Figured I’d go ahead and take me trackies off so’z I don’t have to do it later for the second tattoo,” Louis explained.

“Ummm…” Harry struggled to say.

_FOCUS ON THE TATTOO NOT HIS FIT AS FUCK BODY…_

“So do you want the stars to have black outlines or all blue?”

_Yes, that was a good question...FOCUS…_

“Black,” Louis replied, looking slightly anxious.

“Sure. I’ll, uh, do the star outlines and your skull first then fill in the stars with blue after so I don’t have to change inks mid-stream,” Harry explained, suddenly realizing that to do the tattoos properly he was going to have to sit in between Louis’ legs. He groaned internally…

He could _DO_ this, he’d done this a hundred times before...just not to someone who looked like Louis. Harry sat on his stool and slid into place, Louis’ strong, tender, luscious thighs bracketing Harry’s arms, his balls and cock covered only by the thinnest of material held in place by Louis’ small but strong hands.

“You okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded quickly, biting his lip. His lower arms were covered in tattoos so Harry was a bit mystified as to why he looked so nervous because this obviously wasn’t his first tattoo. Maybe he felt anxious over sitting half naked in front of Harry? It definitely made Harry anxious though maybe not for the same reasons?

Harry flipped on the tattoo machine, the familiar buzz echoing throughout the room. Harry huffed out a breath in a vain attempt to clear his head and put the tattoo gun on Louis’ thigh. He started the outline of the first star when he felt Louis flinch underneath him.  
Harry admonished him to stay still so he nodded. As he worked, he couldn’t help but notice Louis’ thighs start to tremble slightly, hands gripping the arms of the chair. When he stopped, Louis let out a breath of relief; when he started tattooing again, a grimace settled on his face.

“Sooo what are the five stars for?” Harry asked, trying to distract himself from the scene just inches from his face.

“Me sisters,” Louis grunted. “I’ve got five, they all have blue eyes.”

“That’s cool. Am I hurting you?” Harry asked.

“No,” Louis said softly, sweat beading on his forehead. “I mean, it hurts a bit but it’s fine. ‘m used to it.”

Harry laughed softly. “Okay if you want me to stop let me know.”

“No, no, keep going,” Louis encouraged him. So Harry did…

At about 23:45, Zayn again popped his head in the door. “Haz, Liam’s here early so I’m gonna go. Want me to lock up?”

“Yeah, that’s cool. Thanks, mate. I’ll let Louis out when I’m done,” Harry replied.

“Okay, me and Li will be here by 10:30 tomorrow to help you open,” Zayn said. Then he saw Louis writhing in the chair. “You okay, mate? You don’t look so good.”

“‘M fine, thanks for asking,” Louis said hurriedly, sweat beading on his brow.

“Okayyyy,” Zayn said, totally not believing him. “Later, Haz,” he finished, walking out the front door and locking it behind him.

Harry was finishing the fifth star, now just inches from Louis’ groin and he could smell his soapy scent, could see the sweat forming on his body, and when he let his eyes linger just a beat too long on his balls, he couldn’t help but notice that Louis was hard. His hand and the loose trackies were covering his cock but it bulged out from underneath his small hand.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Louis also looked like he was genuinely in pain. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Harry asked again and Louis grunted a reply. “Okay, I’m done with the stars, gonna start on your skull and crossbones. Where exactly do you want it?”

Now that the tattoo gun lifted off his skin, Harry felt Louis relax slightly. “Here,” he said, placing his palm just above the third star and about 10 cm from his cock. Harry muttered “okay” then put the tattoo gun where Louis had just pointed to. In order to properly position it, Harry had to put his left arm on Louis’ waist so he could stretch the skin slightly. When he rested his forearm on Louis’ waist he could feel the tip of his hard cock bumping against his arm.

_GOD FUCKING DAMN IT this was a tattoo not foreplay…besides who the fuck gets a stiffie while in a tattoo chair?!_

Harry tried to distract himself by concentrating on Louis’ tattoo but that proved difficult when this fit guy’s hard penis was less than 15 cm from his face.

_DONOTLOOKATHISCOCK_

_DONOTLOOKATHISCOCK_

_DONOTLOOKATHISCOCK_

_DONOTLOOKATHISCOCK_

_DONOTLOOKATHISCOCK_

_DONOTLOOKATHISCOCK_

_DONT_  
_LOOK_  
_AT_  
_HIS_  
_COCK_

Harry looked at his cock.

_FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Every so often, Louis’ right hand drifted slightly when his body shifted in the chair, exposing more of his hard dick. This was slowly getting to be more than Harry could handle. Harry cleared his throat loudly to get Louis’ attention. “That happen a lot?” he asked, nodding towards Louis’ crotch.

An embarrassed flush spread over Louis’ face. “Occasionally,” Louis replied through gritted teeth. He neglected to mention it happened every time he got a tattoo and Skylar usually blew him when he finished.

“Bit of a puff that Skylar, innihe?” Harry asked, changing the subject..

“Psh. Total closet case. How did you know?” Louis asked, left hand now digging into the leather chair.

“The tattoo community is pretty small here in Manchester. It’s hard to keep secrets. I heard he has some twink on the side that he blows occasionally just to get his rocks off,” Harry explained.

_OH SHIT_ , thought Louis. “Yeah, well, just don’t tell his wife,” Louis replied, shifting slightly in the chair and grimacing. Harry could see his cock pulse with every swipe of the tattoo gun. “I tried that once,” Louis said, temporarily knocking Harry back into reality and away from the mesmerizing sight that was Louis’ growing cock.

“What? A wife?!” Harry asked incredulously.

“Psh, no! The closet! Tried dating girls but then realized I like dick too much to even pretend,” Louis explained and Harry laughed, grateful for this sudden revelation. “You?” Louis asked. “Sorry if that’s too personal, it’s just you have a rainbow tattoo on your bicep and…” his voice trailed off as Harry put down the tattoo gun and lifted his shirt to show the inside of his upper arm, revealing a filled-in five-pointed star, a symbol in the gay community that someone is “out” Then he showed his other bicep which had a triangle tattoo etched in it, yet another LGBTQA symbol.

Louis smirked then pulled his trackies waistband down on his right hip to reveal two similar-but smaller tattoos-on his hip bone. “Cool,” Harry said softly, picking up the tattoo gun and returning to work. Harry wondered if Louis got a boner because he was attracted to him? If so, Harry could work with that for sure…

Louis stared at Harry, trying to distract himself but it wasn’t working because he had a close-up view of his gorgeous eyelashes, pink tongue tucked into the side of his mouth, bulging, tattooed biceps on display. Louis wondered if he worked out a lot or if he got those massive biceps from holding blokes against a wall and fucking them senseless…Skylar said Harry was cute but he didn’t tell Louis he was the hottest fucking guy on the planet.  So now Louis was turned on by the pain of the tattoo gun AND by Harry’s gorgeous face, large biceps and fit ass. But he could do fuck all about it right now because he sure as fuck wasn’t gonna come in this chair in front of Harry. He just had to get through this, walk quickly home and have a wank. Easy peasy. However, time ticked by slowly as he grew harder by the minute. By now it was well past midnight and Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was incredibly precise as a tattoo artist or taking his sweet-ass time to drive him insane?

Harry’d almost fucked up the second tattoo multiple times as he became entranced by Louis’ cock; it was hard, full, very big, at attention and tilting towards Louis’ right shoulder. Louis’ entire body was now almost rigid, his head thrown back against the chair, left arm stretched against the leather, right hand gripping his cock for dear life, legs flexed, his breathing shallow. Harry’d been a tattoo artist for almost five years and he’d never, ever seen anything like this. What in the world?! Louis claimed this wasn’t painful but why did he currently have a grimace on his face and look like he was holding his breath? Accompanied by a raging hard on?

Harry finished the skull tattoo-and it looked pretty sick if he did say so himself-then swapped out the black ink for the blue. Okay, he could do this-just fill in the stars with blue then send Louis on his merry way. Breathe in, breathe out...but when he did that, Louis’ heady scent of soap, sweat and balls invaded Harry’s nostrils and promptly drove him mad. When he reached the third star, he saw the vein in Louis’ cock pulse and a bead of precome wet his trackies and he couldn’t take it any more. He pushed his stool back from the chair, threw his tattoo gun onto his cart and said “I can’t do this. I’ll get Zayn to finish it when you get back. I just...can’t,” he muttered, raking his hand through his curls. Louis looked at him pathetically and asked softly “why?”

“Because, Louis! I’m trying to do my job but your hard cock is bulging in my face! Is this your idea of foreplay?! Like if you want me to suck your cock all you have to do is ASK!” Harry said, voice rising, hands gesturing to Louis.

Louis bit his lip. “No, Harry. I...I can’t help it,” he explained and Harry’s face went slack.

_Wait..._ Harry thought. _Does he like this? Is he getting turned on by the pain of getting a tattoo?_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD…_

Harry buried his head in his hands and groaned. “Um, yeah, this happens every time I get a tattoo, which is why Skylar usually tattoos me at my flat,” Louis explained, cheeks flush from embarrassment.

“So why didn’t you wait for him? Like why come here instead?” Harry asked.

“Wanted to get my tatt before I go up north cause I’m gonna see me sisters,” Louis admitted.

“Hmm. What do you do after Skylar leaves your flat?” Harry mused, shoulders relaxing and slightly turned on by this admission. “Sorry if that’s too personal, I’ve just never seen that happen before.”

“No it’s fine. I have a good wank,” Louis struggled to say.

“No wonder you have so many tattoos,” Harry mumbled and he saw Louis smile slightly.

“Harry, I’m...I’m sorry. I know it’s weird. You don’t have to finish these I’ll go to Skylar when I get back from my tour,” Louis said quickly and pushed his hips forward like he was going to get up from the chair. Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. “No, wait. I’m sorry. It’s not weird, it’s kinda hot though, which is the problem,” Harry explained, wry smile on his face. “I mean Sky told me you were cute but he left out the part where you”re fit as fuck and it’s very distracting.” Louis felt himself blush as he bit his lip quickly. “Just sit back in the chair and give me a second and I’ll finish filling in the stars. Promise,” he said softly.

Louis nodded and leaned back into the chair as Harry turned his stool around to the back of the store. Louis saw him take three deep breaths as if drumming up the courage to finish, strong shoulders heaving up and down slowly.

_OK HE COULD DO THIS JUST FILL IN THE LAST TWO STARS AND DONT LOOK AT HIS COCK_

Harry turned around, smile pressed on his face, and picked up the tattoo gun to complete the job. TWO MORE..then...ONE MORE...but Louis’ body kept flinching, cock kept pulsing and by the time Harry put the last drop of ink on the fifth star, he was pretty sure death was his only option out of his current situation.

Harry declared “finished!” and he saw Louis take a deep breath, body finally relaxing somewhat into the chair but cock still at full mast. “Damn, I left the salve and gauze to treat your new tatts in the back room. Hang tight,” Harry told him, quickly turning around. He had to adjust himself in his jeans because now he was hard. This was turning into the weirdest night ever...Louis glanced down at it and said “that’s sick, mate, thanks,” sweat now soaking the top of his tshirt.

When Harry returned with the salve and gauze, he looked up to see Louis’ hard cock exposed, leaking come onto his stomach. He stopped dead in his tracks as Louis said seductively, eyes hooded, “Harry, please suck my cock,” as he licked his lips. Harry dropped the jar of salve and the package of gauze in utter amazement at the scene before him. He picked them up quickly, sat down on his stool and slid in between Louis’ legs. He glanced at him then at his cock, Louis nodding in agreement so Harry put his mouth on the tip of Louis’ cock and they both groaned, Louis because it felt so fucking good and Harry because he finally put a taste of him on his tongue.

Harry wrapped his tongue around the base of Louis’ cock head, pushing the foreskin down slightly, using the precome pooled at the slit as lubricant. The strong smell of sweat and come spurred Harry on, hand now cupping his exposed balls and working his way up to meet his mouth. “Harry,” Louis breathed out, hand raking through his curls. He was a million times better than Skylar, at both tattooing and sucking Louis’ cock. “Fuck, Harry,” he groaned as Harry took him deeper into his mouth, slick lips sliding quickly over Louis’ massive girth. Louis was already on edge from the tattooing and this sent his overstimulated cock into overdrive. “Fuck Harry, ‘m so close,” he whispered, body shuddering, hips flexing. With one last suckle of his tip, Louis spilled onto his stomach, as Harry licked his length.

“Louis,” Harry said softly. “What was that?” tongue still dragging up and down Louis’ cock.

Louis laughed as he adjusted his sweaty fringe. “I’ve got a bit of a pain kink, ‘s kinda embarrassing.”

Harry now stared at him. _He did like it, holy fuck_. “You mean the pain of tattooing turns you on?!” he asked incredulously. Louis nodded quickly and bit his lip. “Sometimes, I come just sitting in the chair but I’ve been thinking of Queen Liz on a cold day for the past hour to prevent that from happening here,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Louis, that’s...that’s…” Harry started to say.

“Weird? I know,” Louis replied.

“No. Brilliant,” Harry corrected him and Louis’ head snapped up to look at him. “Really?!” he asked surprised by Harry’s response. Because Skylar told him he was a fucking weirdo for it, even though he then begged to suck his cock.

Harry smiled quickly. “Hey, we’ve all got our kinks,” and Louis raised his eyebrow at him.

“Do you want another tattoo?” Harry asked, now pressing hot kisses into Louis’ waist. “Just to, ya know, get ya all worked up again?”

“No, those are enough for tonight,” he replied laughing. “Though if you’re interested in making me come again, my pain kink often extends to my nipples” he suggested. So Harry lifted his shirt up quickly and pushed the flat of his tongue onto Louis left nipple and Louis’ entire body twitched, including his cock. “Tease!” Louis exclaimed. Then he scraped his teeth over the sensitive bud and bit down. HARD. Tugging at the nipple, staring Louis in the eyes as he moved over to his right. He watched his semi-limp cock fill up again as he met Louis’ lips for a kiss, digging his tongue in quickly, thumb flicking over his wet nipples. He climbed on his lap, jeans scratching Louis’ exposed thighs, Louis pulling him closer to him. “Fuck, Harry. You’re so hot,” Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth. Harry tugged Louis’ shirt off so now he was sitting there almost naked, as Harry kissed down his chest to put his mouth back on his nipples which were now puffy and slick. “God damn you’re fit,” Harry gasped, large hands sliding down Louis’ bum cheeks, thumb trailing his crack. As he bit his nipple again, he pushed his thumb to Louis’ hole; it was rough and dry but Louis gasped and bucked his hips up. “Harry, make me come again, fuck,” Louis said quickly so Harry started working over his nipples with his teeth, thumb circling his rim as best he could. After a few minutes, Harry bit so hard on Louis’ left nipple that he was sure he’d draw blood but Louis’ entire body seized and with a yelp, he came.

“Fuck having a pain kink is so embarrassing. Skylar thinks it’s bizarre,” Louis moaned.

“I think Skylar is a closeted puff who wouldn’t know a good thing if it hit him in the face,” Harry said, now kissing Louis’ chest tattoos.

“Yeah, sometimes literally,” Louis agreed as they both laughed.

“See what I mean?” Harry giggled, now sliding off Louis’ lap and back onto his stool. “Let’s go in the back,” Harry suggested, scooping Louis into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist. When he picked him up, Louis’ trackies and pants fell to the floor. “Great, now I’m completely naked in front of a virtual stranger,” Louis mused as Harry’s strong hands cupped his bum. “Louis, I just sucked your cock, we aren’t strangers anymore,” Harry reminded him, thumb pushing into his hole again. “Ohhh,” Louis moaned, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder and pushing his bum into his hand.

Harry laid Louis onto the flat leather table they used when doing large body tattoos and hovered over his body on all fours, now kissing down his neck and across his chest. “Don’t think you should go see Skylar anymore to get a tattoo,” he hummed into Louis’ soft, silky, sweaty skin.

“Yeah, where should I go?” Louis asked laughing.

“You should come…” and he paused. “On my face…” he finished, both of them laughing. “No, just kidding. HERE! You should come here!” Harry suggested, fingers digging into his sides.

“Might be kinda awkward with other clients here,” Louis reminded him. “Like I don’t know if I can hold it in around other people.”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll tattoo you at your flat?” Harry replied, now kissing his way down Louis’ torso. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair again. “Harry, I don’t even know your last name,” he reminded him.

“Styles,” Harry said, hot breath pulsing off Louis skin. “Yours?”

“Tomlinson,” Louis replied.

“Nice ta meet ya,” Harry said.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Louis said, as Harry put his mouth on Louis’ ribs and nipped at them too.

_FUCK…_

“Can you at least take off your bloody shirt?” Louis begged, now propped up on his elbows. Harry slipped his shirt off and let his hair fall out of his bun as Louis muttered, “Fuck you’re so hot, Jesus,” then pressed his mouth to Harry’s pec which was right in his face. When he bit quickly on his nipple, Harry hissed and grabbed Louis’ hair. “Mmm, you like that?” Louis hummed into his chest.

“You’re not the only one who likes his nipples played with,” Harry admitted as he tucked his long hair behind his ear. He laid down on top of Louis, hot, sweaty bodies pressing together, Harry’s long tongue digging down Louis’ throat as they writhed together. Louis grabbed his arse roughly and spread his legs so Harry settled in between them, hard crotches rubbing together, Harry’s jeans lacing Louis’ thighs with scratches. Finally Harry whispered “Louis I wanna put my mouth on you. Fuck me you’re so hot.”

“You kind already are, mate,” Louis reminded him, sucking on his bottom lip.

“No, here,” Harry replied, dipping his hand down the small of Louis’ back, grabbing his arse and putting the tip of his thumb back in his hole.

_FUCK_.

“Yes, make me wet, sweet fuck,” Louis mumbled as Harry hopped off the table and disrobed; when his cock sprung free Louis gasped out loud. He was MASSIVE.

“Oh my god,” Louis moaned. “Did you know the blue whale penis is 3 meters long?” he blurted out. Harry’d started kissing up his neck again and he spurted out a laugh, spittle flying everywhere. “Louis, what the fuck?” he teased.

“I’m just saying, Harry! Jesus! You could give a blue whale a run for its money,” Louis admitted as Harry gently rolled him on his stomach, both laughing. Harry nuzzled his nose behind Louis’ ear then started kissing across the back of his neck, gooseflesh rising on Louis’ skin at the sensation. “Of all the ways I imagined this night ending, this was not one,” Louis admitted.

Harry pressed his mouth to Louis’ ear, “night’s not over yet,” he said seductively, pulling Louis’ hips off the table and dragging his hand down his spine. Louis trembled at that suggestion.

“I swear I took a shower before I came here, but I got all sweaty again from being in the chair so, sorry,” Louis said, blushing.

“Shh, Louis, you smell and taste heavenly and it’s driving me wild quite frankly. Like soap and sweat and man,” he complimented him as he nipped a bite into the top of Louis’ crack, spreading his cheeks with his strong hands. Louis loved being rimmed but Skyler told him it was “gross” so he settled for blowies. I mean, not that he was complaining about a BJ, but it’d been awhile since a fit guy had his mouth on his hole...

Suddenly Harry blew quickly over his hole and Louis shuddered as Harry held him up by his hips. He then licked a flat stripe from the top of his crack all the way down to his balls and back up, Louis muttering “fuck” softly. He did this a few times then took his mouth away and started nipping quick bites into the fleshy part of Louis’ arse. “Louis your arse is so pretty,” Harry said in between licks and bites. “Hey thanks, mate!” Louis said jokingly. “Glad you’re enjoying the view!” which made Harry laugh loudly then return his tongue to Louis’ hole. He then pressed soft, quick kisses to his rim and flattened his tongue against his taint, rough tongue feeling amazing on Louis’ sensitive area.

This was gonna take a while, Louis realized, so he put his head on his hands pushing his arse higher in the air. Harry was masterful with his tongue, dipping and lapping at his hole with dexterity and precision unlike Louis had ever experienced. Up and down his arse, strong hands squeezing his thighs, spit-soaked tongue wetting his entire backside. When Harry’s tongue finally breached Louis’ rim a soft whine escaped his mouth because fucking hell it felt so good…

GOD DAMN IT HE TASTES DELISH, Harry thought, mouth on every part of Louis’ luscious arse. Harry wanted to tease him and wreck him and make him beg for it...then he really wanted to slam his cock in his arse and fuck him until he screamed his name. But patience is a virtue, so Harry focused on using his tongue as a wrecking ball and watching Louis come completely undone in front of his eyes. He was also curious if his pain kink extended to his arse?

Harry tucked his tongue just under the top of Louis’ rim then slid his tongue side to side down it then back up and Louis bloody lost it. “OH FUCK YOU FUCKING TEASE FUCK!” he yelped, pushing his hips further into Harry’s face. Harry smiled into his bum, his hot breath electrifying on Louis’ skin. Harry removed his mouth from Louis’ hole, Louis muttering “thank fuck,” only to slide his teeth down the fleshiest part of Louis’ arse cheek and bite him where his bum meets his thigh.

_HARD._

Louis didn’t say “ouch” or “stop” or “what the fuck” he just groaned. Loudly. And Harry saw his hard cock twitch and a bead of precome form at the top of it.

He bloody loved this...so Harry kissed the spot he’d just bitten then mouthed across Louis’ arse to the other cheek where he did the same thing again.

_JUST AS HARD._

And Louis groaned JUST AS LOUDLY as he had the first time.

“You like that?” Harry asked, now kissing up his bum cheek.

“Fuck me, Harry, fffuuucckkk meeee,” Louis groaned, sweat now pouring off his body.

“Touch yourself and I will,” Harry told him, now tonguing at his hole again. Louis grabbed his leaking, hard cock and started stroking himself so Harry put his tongue back in his arse, even putting two fingers inside and working him over that way. Louis started spilling rubbish from his mouth, lots of “fucks” and “shits” and “damns” as he furiously wanked. With one last pulse of Harry’s tongue into his wet, hot hole, Louis spilled into his hand, come squishing between his fingers and leaking onto the table. “Fucking hell Harry holy fuck that was so fucking good,” he said, hips slowing, palm steady on his cock. Harry kissed up his arse, mouthing hot kisses on his sweaty back to tug on his ear lobe.

“I like you, Louis,” Harry told him, face covered in Louis’ ass juice.

“I like your mouth,” Louis breathed out and collapsed onto the table as Harry laughed into his shoulder. “Gimme a sec and I’ll ride you, yeah? You got a condom around here?” Louis asked.

Harry pressed himself off the table and said “yeah, think so,” as he turned around to his desk.

“You fuck a lot of blokes back here?” Louis teased, wiping his sweaty face with his hands.

“Nope, you’re the first. I think Zayn and my other assistant, Liam, are fucking cause I found these here the other day and they’re not mine,” Harry explained, pulling his middle desk drawer out to display a box of magnum condoms and lube. “I also found a used one in the bathroom rubbish bin.”

“Psh. How completely disgusting and remarkably convenient at the same time. Also why is it like 5 billion degrees in here?” Louis complained, watching Harry’s sinewy, taut muscles contract and flex as he bent over to get a condom.

“It’s the lights. I sweat like a banshee back here too. Do you want a water?” He asked and Louis nodded as he lay splayed out on the tattoo table, head almost off the front of it. “Here,” Harry said, handing him a bottle from the mini-fridge, standing starkers beside Louis, large cock at attention.

“Thanks, mate. Can’t believe I’m gonna put your blue whale-sized cock up me arse here in a minute but hey I’m oop for it? You?” Louis mused taking a drink of water. “Yes!” Harry laughed, poured water on the back of Louis’ neck then scampered away.

“Twat,” Louis muttered teasingly as he turned over on his back. “That actually felt good,” he admitted as Harry started crawling up his body then mashing his lips into Louis’. Fuck he tasted heavenly, Louis’ own ass juice smeared on his face.

“So you’re gonna ride me?” Harry asked seductively, flicking his nail over Louis’ nipple.

“Mmm, figured it was the least I could do, since we aren’t strangers anymore,” Louis teased as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into the tattoo chair on the other side of the room, sweaty bodies sliding together quickly as Louis straddled his lap. Louis kissed him as he rolled the condom on and squirted lube on his cock.

“Here goes,” Louis teased as he raised up and started lowering himself on Harry’s massive cock. “That’s it, fuck,” Harry groaned, raking his nails down Louis’ thick, strong thighs as they flexed and twitched.

“Harry,” Louis breathed out, adjusting to the stretch and slight burn of having him inside him. When he bottomed out, they both groaned, Harry wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his head into Louis neck, muttering “fuck you feel so good.”

“Harry,” Louis said again, only this time it was more of a whimper than a gasp, head resting on Harry’s shoulder for a brief minute then he raised up and started riding Harry’s cock. Up and down, back and forward, grinding his hips into Harry’s lap, sweaty bodies smacking against each other rapidly, lips crashing, saliva dripping from their mouths, bodily fluids slicking up both of them and the chair.

“God damn, Louis you’re so gorgeous, fuck you’re so fit, JESUS,” Harry said, hands brushing up his arms. Louis smiled quickly and bit his lip, slowing his movements on Harry’s cock.

“Harry, I...oh god...I lied earlier when I said I liked your mouth,” he started to explain, Harry now kissing down his neck. “I mean I like your mouth very much, but I, um, I like you too,” he admitted. Harry pressed a kiss into the side of his mouth. “Yeah?” he asked and Louis nodded.

“Think we should...oh fuck...hook up in Glasgow in a few weeks,” Louis suggested, hips starting to speed up.

“I think I’d like that,” Harry said, pushing his thumbs into the tattoos on Louis’ hips.

“Good,” Louis replied, now all but bouncing on Harry’s cock, soft moans escaping his mouth. Harry wrapped his strong hands around Louis’ back then physically lifted him almost all the way off his cock then back down, over and over, each time nailing Louis’ prostate and eliciting a soft scream out of him. “You can yell, there’s no one here,” Harry reminded him so Louis took the hint and braced himself on the back of the chair and pulsed his hips over Harry’s cock, warm, tight heat growing inside him, muttering Harry’s name, softly at first, then louder as his orgasm inched closer.

“Harry! Oh fuck!” he yelled as Harry roughly grabbed his arse and thrust his hips into him. “That’s it, yell my name, fuck,” Harry groaned, now fucking into him as Louis bounced down to meet his hips. The sounds they made were obscene, sweaty skin-on-skin, loud groans, balls smacking together. Louis grabbed his cock and with a few tugs as Harry nailed his prostate again, his body seized up around Harry’s cock and he came with a loud shout.

“FUCK HARRY FFFUCKKK!! OH GOD,” Louis said, come spilling onto Harry’s chest. “That’s it, fuck your arse is amazing, jesus,” Harry groaned as Louis’ warm heat enveloped his cock. “This is soooo goooood,” he moaned no longer able to hold back, come filling the condom quickly, body shuddering with an orgasm, sweaty bodies stuck together like glue.

“Mmm, that was wonderful,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ shoulder.

“Brilliant,” Louis breathed out as Harry leaned the chair back, taking Louis with him. Louis climbed off his cock and slid beside him, Harry wrapping his arm around his shoulder and kissing the top of his head. “Wow,” Harry said. “Just...wow,” taking off the condom and tossing it in the bin.

“By the way, your tattoo is on me,” Harry said, trying to regain his breath. “Literally,” he teased.

“Hey thanks. The next one is at my house, though?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “Good, I’ll pay for that one.” Louis pressed a kiss to his pec.

“You know you should really advertise your new promotion,” Louis suggested, tracing his finger over Harry’s chest tattoos.  
“Huh?” Harry said, confused.

“The ‘double your fun’ promotion: get two tattoos, have four orgasms for free!” Louis exclaimed

Harry burst into laughter, rolling on his side to face Louis, kissing his forehead. “That promotion is only for fit guys named Louis Tomlinson,” he reminded him.

“Ooh, it’s my lucky day,” Louis mused. “We should go for coffee sometime,” he suggested.

Harry laughed. “Thanks for eating my ass, here’s some Starbucks!” he teased making Louis chuckle. “What if I don’t like coffee?” he asked.

“You could have tea. Or me.” Louis replied.

“Already had you,” Harry reminded him.

“You could have me again,” Louis said, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Harry’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, Louis’ face now inches from his. “Glasgow?” he asked.

Louis nodded. “Glasgow,” then pressed a hot kiss to his lips.

Harry never did get that bubble bath but he couldn’t be arsed to care because he spent the rest of the night starkers, talking and laughing with Louis, the hottest guy he’d ever seen.  
********************************  
The next day Louis texted Harry:

_I’ll have you know I have two gigantic bruises on me arse thanks to you._

**HA! I would say I’m sorry but I’m not :)** Harry replied

_I know, me neither_ came the reply

**Glasgow?**

_GLASGOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!_  
******************************  
Two weeks later Harry banged on the door of Louis’ dressing room backstage at the Glasgow auditorium. Louis whipped the door open and tugged Harry by his shirt, pressing his lips to his, slamming the door behind him. They stopped when the reached a desk against the wall so Harry lifted Louis up and sat him down on it, lips still attached.

“Hey you,” Harry muttered tugging on his bottom lip. Louis puffed out a breath and replied “hey yourself,” then mashed his lips back to Harry’s.

“Fuck you taste so good,” Harry moaned. “Mmmmm you do tooooooo” Louis replied by squeezing his arse and rutting his crotch against his torso. After a ten minute snog session that ended with both of them shirtless, there was a knock at the door.

“Yo!” Louis bellowed.

The personal assistant on the other side of the door said sweetly “Mr. Tomlinson, thirty minutes to show”

“OKAY!” Louis yelled back, Harry hiding a giggle behind his hand.

“Now where were we?” Louis asked, putting his hands on each side of Harry’s face and pulling him back to kiss him. After a few quick snogs, Harry started kissing down Louis’ neck, saying “Mr. Tomlinson, huh? That’s kinda hot, I’m gonna call you that from now on.” He raised his voice slightly to imitate the PA “Mr. Tomlinson I’m gonna put a hickey on your collarbone. Mr. Tomlinson I’m gonna eat your ass. Mr. Tomlinson, I’m gonna fuck you senseless before you go on stage.”

A high-pitched whine escaped Louis’ mouth. “I don’t care if you call me Bozo the fucking Clown, just yes to all of that…”

Forty five minutes later, Louis took the stage, slight waddle to his walk and threw his bass over his shoulder ready to do his set, his band mates glaring at him for delaying their start.. Harry joined his mate, Johnny at their seats where he inquired “the fuck you been, mate? Said you were getting brews and pulled a fucking Houdini on me! And is that a hickey on your neck?!”

Harry just shrugged, adjusted his bun, took a swig of Johnny’s beer and stood up to cheer for Louis’ band.

Later that night, Harry, Louis, Johnny and Louis’ band mates went out to one of Glasgow’s best pubs and got properly pissed. As they stumbled back to Louis’ hotel room, Harry couldn’t keep his drunk hands off him so they were both hard when the finally returned to the room.  
“You didn’t tell me I was fucking the bassist,” Harry whispered while sucking a bite into his neck.  
“Mmm, why is that important?” Louis wondered, head spinning from too much alcohol and too much Harry.  
“You know what they say about bassists, right?” Harry asked.  
“No,” Louis replied.  
“They’re good with their fingers,” Harry told him, garnering a laugh out of Louis.  
“Really? Do you want me to prove that to you?” Louis asked, eyes crinkling from his smile.  
“Yeah,” Harry said. So Louis fingered him until he came…  
As Harry lay panting on the bed after his orgasm, Louis asked “do you know what they say about tattoo artists?”  
“No,” Harry said softly.  
“They have big cocks,” Louis said. Harry laughed and wrapped him up in his arms. “I’ve already proven that to you, though,” Harry hummed into his skin. “Yeah? Well why don’t you show me again cause I think I might have forgotten since four hours ago,” Louis suggested. So he did.  
Drunk sex with Harry was bloody amazing, all wet and sloppy and loud, loud, loud, the room vibrating in time with Louis’ orgasm.

When they woke the next morning-or was it the afternoon??-they were still naked and sticky, feet intertwined under the sheets. Harry groaned and pressed a hot kiss to the back of Louis’ neck. “I feel like a gigantic ball of shite, fucking strong Scottish whiskey kicked me arse. Pretty sure my teeth grew fur overnight,” he admitted and Louis laughed, stretching under the covers. “Hey did I show you my new tattoo?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head. Harry pulled up the duvet so his feet were exposed and there on his ankle was a tiny blue whale tattoo, water spouting from it. They both exploded with laughter, Louis suddenly energized enough to roll him on his back and ride him again for the third time in twenty-four hours….

********************************

A week later, Harry was in the back of his shop tidying up just before closing for the night when he heard the front door open. He walked determinedly to the counter, saying “sorry we are closed,” when he saw Louis standing there, a Starbucks cup in each hand, looking gorgeous, soft fringe sweeping over his eye, short stubble on his cheeks and chin, brilliant thighs clad in black skinnies.  
.  
“Heyyy,” Harry said softly. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Louis smiled and held up the cups one at a time saying “Coffee, tea, or me?” Harry bit his lip and moved from behind the counter to wrap his arm around Louis’ waist. He took one cup from Louis’ hand and said “coffee,” then he whispered in his ear, “and you?” Louis nodded and followed Harry to the back after he locked the front door.

“You here for another tattoo?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. “Nope, just you,” he replied as Harry stretched his body up the chair to meet Louis for a kiss. “How was your tour?” Harry asked between kisses. “Good, glad it’s over though,” Louis replied, digging his hand into Harry’s curls and pulling him closer. “Mmmm, me too,” Harry said, welcoming Louis’ tongue into his mouth. They kissed fervently for quite some time, hands exploring each other’s bodies getting reaquainted, crotches rubbing together. Finally Louis took his mouth away from Harry’s to ask, “remember when we were first together and you said ‘we all have our kinks’?” Harry nodded, beautiful pink lips swollen and slick. “Well, obviously you know mine,” Louis said, gesturing to his thigh. “But, um, what’s yours?” Harry bit his lip, as he debated whether or not to tell Louis.

“Harry, look, I get hard from the pain of a bloody tattoo gun. As long as your kink doesn’t involve farm animals I’m probably gonna be okay with it,” Louis explained and Harry busted out laughing.

“Okay, you’re right,” he agreed. “I um, I like to be spanked,” he said softly and Louis felt his dick twitch at that admission.

Louis cocked his eyebrow at him. “Yeah? Before, during or after sex?” he asked.

“Yes,” Harry replied.

Louis laughed and brought his ear to his mouth. “Can I spank you tonight?” he asked and felt Harry’s entire body shudder underneath him. Harry whined and said “yes, please, Louis, please I want you too.”

“Okay,” Louis tapped his hip. “Naked and on all fours on the table,” he demanded, both of them hopping up off the chair and quickly taking off their clothes. Seeing Harry’s gorgeous body made Louis stare in amazement. He kissed his shoulder and said “if it gets to be too much, just say ‘tiger’ and I’ll stop okay?” Harry nodded as Louis kissed down his side and climbed on the table behind him. Fuck his arse was brilliant, soft and plump and creamy white, just begging to be turned red from Louis’ palm. He gave a half-hearted swipe at his arse and Harry grumbled. “Harder, Louis, please,” he begged.

Fuck if that didn’t turn Louis on. “Okay,” he promised then delivered a stinging smack to the fleshiest part of Harry’s bum, his hand smarting from the contact. He glanced at Harry who gaped his mouth open and breathed out “YES!”

_WHOA…_

So Louis spanked him repeatedly, alternating between cheeks, Harry rocking his hips back to meet Louis’ hand, soft gasps escaping his mouth, cock growing fuller with each swipe of Louis’ hand. The smacking sound drowned out the buzz of the fluorescent lights as Harry’s arse pinked up like a piece of rare roast beef. Fuck if it wasn’t a beautiful sight to behold; a gorgeous, tattooed man, panting, sweating, with a red arse, begging for it. Louis could barely control himself so he grabbed the lube and roughly shoved two fingers into Harry, nails scratching down his sensitive arse cheeks. He leaned into his ear, “Harry,” he said quickly. “Know what we’re gonna do after I fuck you?” Harry shook his head, curls flopping around adorably. “We’re gonna go back to my place and you’re gonna tie me up and eat me out until I beg you to stop,” he explained.

Harry nodded. “Yes, Louis, yessss” he gasped as Louis twisted his fingers deeper into him.  
“And then I want you to eat me out some more cause your tongue...fuck soliloquies should be written about your tongue. Then,” and he paused, Harry’s body shuddering underneath him. “Want you to fuck me until I can’t take it anymore. And I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Yes Louis, I’ll do it whatever you want, fuck,” Harry moaned and Louis smacked his arse in agreement.

“Good lad,” Louis whispered. “Can’t believe you haven’t come yet,” he observed as Harry’s cock dripped come. Harry’s muscular shoulders twitched as he turned his head to look at Louis and said “wanna wait til you’re inside me to come.”

“Fuck me you’re brilliant,” Louis muttered, rolling on the condom and slicking up his cock. He pushed inside Harry and god damn if he didn’t feel like home. “Sweet fancy Moses your arse is spectacular inside and out,” Louis groaned as he started flicking his hips into Harry, slowly at first then quicker as the table creaked underneath them. When Louis thrusted in he spanked Harry and soon he threw his head back, mouth agape, curls sweaty and stuck to his face; he tugged at his cock a few times and came, arse tightening around Louis who had to still his hips momentarily. “LOUIS!” Harry yelled as he came and Louis grabbed him by the waist and pressed his thumbs into his sides. Harry breathed heavily and put his head down on the table; Louis pressed his chest to Harry’s back and said “fuck you feel amazing, so hot and tight around me cock. ‘M gonna fuck you hard so hang on.” Harry grabbed the end of the tattoo table as Louis started pounding into him, smack, smack, smack, Harry’s gorgeous body splayed out for the taking.

“Louis,” he whispered “When you come, spank me.”

Louis roughly grabbed his arse in acknowledgement and soon the sensation of Harry’s sweet ass around his throbbing cock proved too much and with one final filthy thrust and a loud smack laid on Harry’s arse, Louis came, gorgeous white-hot come filling up the condom and both of them gasping.

“Oh me god, Harry,” Louis said softly, laying down on Harry’s sweaty back as his orgasm continued to pulse out of him.

“Louis, that was so good oh my,” Harry exclaimed as Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It really was,” Louis replied, slowly pulling out of Harry. “Now to me flat for round two,” and hopping off the table, Harry laying down flat on it. Louis brushed his curls out of his eyes and said softly “lemme get some lotion for your arse. It looks beautiful by the way, all pink,” he observed, Harry smiling at the compliment. Louis pulled on his pants and picked up the salve Harry used for tattoos as he smeared it on his arse, Harry flinching slightly. “Thanks, Louis,” Harry said, now rolling off the table to get dressed. He looked so pretty when freshly fucked, Louis almost wanted to bend him over and do it again. Instead he wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his head into his chest. “You okay?” he asked and Harry nodded, kissing the top of his fringe. “Yeah, let’s get dressed. I’m excited to see my surprise,” eyes lighting up, as they both quickly put their clothes back on and Louis cleaned off the sticky table while Harry turned off the lights. They left shortly after, Harry pulling Louis into his side as they made the short walk to Louis’ flat, arms wrapped around each other the entire time. When they arrived at Louis’ neat but small flat, Harry suggested “how about a shower first before ‘round two’? ‘m kinda sticky and sweaty.”

Louis kissed his nose. “Not only are you amazing in the sack, you’re also brilliant. It’s this way,” he explained, nodding to the hallway. They peeled off their clothes again and stepped under the steaming hot water, quickly washing the night’s previous events off their bodies. Harry looked stunning as he pulled Louis into his body, kissing him softly on the lips. “So the tour was good, yeah? Have any groupies stopping by your dressing room?” he asked teasingly.

Louis pinched his side. “Besides you? No. We’re not bloody One Direction; we don’t have groupies.”

Harry smiled. “I hear two guys from that group are gay and in a relationship,” he mused.

“I’ve heard that too,” Louis agreed. “But we met with an Artistry and Repertoire rep from an indie label and they might want to sign us.”

“Louis! That’s amazing!” Harry exclaimed, scrubbing shampoo into Louis’ hair.

“Yeah we have to go to Amsterdam in a few weeks. Maybe you could come with? Be my ‘groupie’?” Louis asked, biting his lip hesitantly.

Harry leaned Louis’ head back into the shower stream and kissed his neck saying “I think I’d like that a lot. We could get high and fuck all night,” he suggested.

“I like how you think, Styles,” Louis replied, grabbing his bum. “Now let’s fuck all night here,” Louis reminded him shutting off the water. Harry laughed as Louis handed him a towel which he wrapped around his waist, broad chest on display, tremendous biceps flexing.

“You know if you weren’t so bloody hot, I wouldn’t want you to fuck me all the time,” Louis told him.

Harry laughed loudly, pulling Louis into his body. “I’m not complaining,” he said kissing him.

“Me neither!” Louis said quickly tugging Harry into the bedroom and hopping on the bed. He whipped out a pair of handcuffs from his bedside drawer yelling “SURPRISE!” and Harry’s eyes bulged. Louis dropped his towel and sat on his thighs, facing the headboard, and dangled the handcuffs in Harry’s face. He grabbed them and sat down on the bed, linking one around Louis’ wrist then putting the other one through the slat in the bed frame. As he went to close it around his other wrist, Louis got a weird look on his face so Harry stopped.

“Louis are you sure you want to do this?” Harry asked. “Because if you don’t that’s fine.”

Louis laughed. “No, of course I wanna,” and he paused. “Look, Harry, I...I can’t stop thinking about you. And I don’t just mean your cock in me arse. Which I like, a lot, don’t get me wrong. But I like you, I mean like all of you. And I wanted to let you know that this” and he motioned to the handcuffs “isn’t just a one-off; I’m doing this because I wanna do it with you.. Sorry if I’m rambling,” Louis finished, somewhat flustered.

Harry put his finger to Louis’ lips. “Shh, Louis. I feel the same way, okay? It’s mutual; I like you too. I told you that the first night we met,” he reminded him and Louis blushed. “I want to do this stuff with you too,” he admitted as he clicked the second handcuff in place. “Now, shush and let me worship your amazingly sick body which I like very much a lot,” Harry said, now kissing his shoulder and down his side. “You look so delish, I might just carve you up and eat you,” he murmured into his caramel skin

When he got to his waist Louis muttered “there’s another surprise in the drawer” and motioned to the drawer in his night stand. Harry opened it and laying on top of the lube and condoms were nipple clamps. Harry picked them up and held them in front of Louis’ chest. “Put them on me,” Louis suggested so Harry clipped them to Louis’ nipples and he groaned, sweat already forming on his shoulders.

“Jesus, Louis, you’re so beautiful. You ready?” Harry asked. He sat behind Louis and started kissing his neck, shoulders, down his spine, across the gorgeous swell of his bum. When he licked across his hole, Louis gasped, dropped his head and pushed his hips into Harry’s face.

“Mmmm,” Harry moaned. “Might try something different this time,” he said and Louis felt him lift his hips up off his thighs and the next thing he knew Harry’s face was staring up at him. “ Hi there,” he smiled, Louis’ cock and balls in his face.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Louis told him. “What about me arse?”

“I’ll get there, thought I’d start with this first,” Harry explained, mouthing at Louis’ balls then dragging his tongue up his cock.

“Oh fuck Harry,” Louis groaned as he kissed his inner thighs, nipping at the skin there then trailing his tongue back across his balls then tucked his head down to his taint. Louis was literally sitting on his face, hands handcuffed to the bed and fuck if it wasn’t amazing. Harry nosed at his balls and slicked them up with his tongue then kissed and softly bit at the sensitive skin between his balls and his hole which made Louis twitch. Harry’s strong hands held his thighs in place as he slicked up his entire area, large tongue wetting everything from the inside of his thighs to his arse crack. Before Harry even put his tongue in his hole, Louis was writhing above him, panting his name.

“Mmmm, god Louis you taste so good,” Harry hummed into his skin as he finally pressed his tongue into Louis’ sensitive hole, nose still pressed to his balls.

“Harry!” Louis gasped because it was so close to being too much but so amazing. Harry wiggled his tongue in his hole, swirling and dipping it in, only to take it out and slather up his taint with spit in between sucks. Louis thought he heard Harry stroking himself so he peeked behind his shoulder and sure enough, he was hard and jerking himself off as he ate Louis out.

“Harry,” Louis breathed out. “You’re...you’re touching yourself,” he observed.

“Yeah, your arse turns me the fuck on, can’t help it. Wanna watch?” Harry asked.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Louis groaned as he felt Harry push himself up the bed so he was now sitting against the headboard, facing Louis. Harry tugged him by the neck and kissed him, smothering him with his own arse juice, continuing to stroke himself. After he kissed him, Harry reached over the the bedside table and said “thought I saw a cock ring in here,” rummaging around in it until he pulled one out. Louis assumed he meant for Harry, but when he put it on Louis he gasped. “Don’t want you to come yet but I want you to watch me come,” Harry explained, fitting it snugly to Louis’ balls as Louis gasped. Then Harry sat Louis on his lap and pushed two fingers into Louis as he continued to wank himself.

“Harry, god!” Louis moaned, getting remarkably overstimulated, Harry smiling, the little shit.

“Louis,” he said. “I did this” and he pointed to his hand on his cock “every day for the past week thinking about your arse, fuck it’s so beautiful.” Louis groaned as Harry scissored his fingers inside him. “Couldn’t wait for you to get back,” Harry explained, twisting his wrist over his cock head, smearing pre-come over it, Louis helpless to do anything except watch. Harry kissed him and tugged on his bottom lip as he said “this is what you wanted isn’t it? For me to play with your arse until you cry?”

Louis nodded now bouncing himself on Harry’s fingers. “That’s it, sweet fuck you’re hot,” Harry groaned, inching closer to his orgasm. As he sped up his hand over his own cock, he quickened his fingers inside Louis, brushing past his prostate. Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder entranced by his hand sweeping over his cock. “Fuck Louis I’m gonna come, fuck,” Harry groaned, biting Louis’ shoulder. Louis let out a gasp as Harry spilled into his hand, stilling his fingers inside him and panting hot breaths over his chest. He kissed across Louis’ chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into him.

“Harry,” Louis gasped out. “Can I come now?” he begged.

Harry slowly kissed up his arm, Louis hopeful he would say “yes”. When he got to his ear he said roughly “NO,” then hopped off the bed.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered, cock red and leaking. “Where are you going??” he yelled.

“To the loo, be right back,” Harry explained and Louis relaxed slightly. But then he thought he heard Harry in his kitchen. “What the fuck?” Louis muttered, tugging on his handcuffs but they were unforgiving in their hold.

“Louis!” Harry yelled. “Where are your knives?”

“The fuck does he need a knife for?” Louis muttered. “Small drawer next to the stove!” Louis bellowed. “I thought you were joking about that ‘carve you up and eat you’ shit! But if you’re gonna stab me, make it quick, don’t leave a mess!”

“Not gonna eat or stab you, need it for the mayo!” Harry explained laughing,.

“Oh my god, he’s making a bloody sandwich,” Louis suddenly realized. “HARRY!” he yelled again and didn’t get a response. A few minutes later, he heard a “Wha?!” from the doorway then Harry walking beside the bed. “Wanna bite?” he asked, mouth full, shoving a sandwich in Louis’ face. Louis gave him a “what the fuck??” look then dissolved into giggles.

“Whas so funny?” Harry asked, chewing on his lettuce.

“YOU!” Louis exclaimed. “Standing there starkers, chomping on a bloody sandwich while I sit here tied up.”

“Sorry, all that ass eating isn’t filling me up and I haven’t had a proper meal since supper,” Harry explained, smiling. “Was planning on going home after work and having a Shepherd’s Pie and a wank til you showed up at me shop.”

“Just finish your stoopid sandwich,” Louis teased, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the inside of his arm.

“Mmmkay,” Harry replied, sitting behind Louis, still munching. Louis heard him take a swig of water then felt him kiss his shoulder. “This is what you wanted, Louis, remember?” Harry said.

“I know, I just didn’t plan for your sandwich break,” he teased as Harry resumed his luscious tongue on Louis’ arse. He lifted Louis’ hips up so now he was on his knees and Harry nipped bites into his hamstrings and calves. “Louis god damn your thighs are gorgeous, just like the rest of you,” Harry muttered “Yesssss,” he groaned and Harry smiled at how lucky he was to have this gorgeous man begging him to eat his ass.

Louis lost all track of time, his senses in overdrive due to Harry’s tongue in his arse. Now Louis’ ass was dripping wet, Harry having licked every square inch of it, putting love bites on his cheeks and licking all the way from the top of his crack down to his balls and back. Over and over, sweat pouring down Louis’ back, body trembling, tears bubbling against his eyelids. He didn’t want to cry-really he didn’t-but when Harry put his fingers into him beside his tongue he couldn’t take it anymore.

“HARRY!” he cried out.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned into his arse. “That’s what I’ve been waiting for,” he said, now kissing up Louis’ back. “You had enough?” fingers still pumping into Louis.

Louis dropped his head in between his arms and nodded as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked his body behind Louis’. “You really want to come dont you?” Harry asked, the observation of the fucking century. “Yes, please,” Louis begged. At this point he wasn’t above begging. “Me cock...please.”

“So desperate, so needy for it, I like that,” Harry said and Louis could hear him rolling on a condom and coating his cock with lube. “But I wanna be inside you when you come cause it’s gonna be epic,” he whispered in Louis’ ear as he pressed himself inside Louis, slick, wet and open from the rimming. When he bottomed out, he removed Louis’ cock ring and squeezed the base of his cock, then stroked his large hands up it and thumbed at the slit. “HARRY!” Louis gasped again because he was so close. So very close. Harry flicked his hips into Louis while stroking him quickly and then he used his free hand to tug slightly at Louis’ nipple clamps and that. was. it.

Louis’ entire body trembled and shook as if in an earthquake, shuddering like a hundred tattoo guns were on his body at the same time, come shooting out of his cock, spurting onto the pillows and the mattress as Harry moaned behind him. “That’s IT, Louis, god damn,” Harry said as he held him into his hips, thankfully, because Louis lost all control of his body. When he finished, he literally collapsed forward, head on the bed frame, Harry still inside him, hand still on his cock. Louis forgot where he was briefly, head fuzzy, come still dribbling out of his cock, along with every ounce of energy he possessed.

“Louis that was fucking brilliant oh my god you felt so amazing,” Harry practically applauded but Louis was so spent he couldn’t even respond. Harry started fucking into him harder and quicker now, still holding him up by his waist, but finally letting go of his cock which now looked deflated like a flat tire and Louis didn’t want to have another orgasm for a week, the last one was so intense. But Harry wasn’t finished-and this is what Louis promised him….

“You want me to stop?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head.

“No,” he said softly. “All night, please,” he demanded so Harry lay back on the bed, gripping Louis’ hips and started thrusting into him harder. “Fuck, Louis, watching your ass giggle while I fuck you is the most amazing sight I’ve ever seen,” he observed and Louis gave him a thumbs up signal. He felt like a rag doll just bouncing along Harry’s cock, letting him have his way with him and loving every minute of it. Soon he felt Harry sit up and take his cock out then duck his head under Louis’ arms.

“Hey,” he said sweetly, pushing Louis’ sweaty fringe out of his eyes. “Kinda wanted to see your pretty face and pretty cock when I come,” he explained, pushing back into Louis.

“Mmm,” was all Louis could muster, Harry now fucking into him again, slick thighs sliding along each other. Harry hummed into his hot skin and Louis felt beautiful for the first time in a very long while….

Harry suddenly took the nipple clamp chain into his mouth as he started grinding Louis’ hips into his, cock swirling in his arse, nailing his prostate. Louis really, really didn’t want to come again-didn’t think he could-but that was proving impossible now as he felt his cock fill up again and Harry grip it firmly at the base. Again.

“Harry!” he finally said, now officially overstimulated by all of this. The pain, the wetness, the gorgeous man in his arse, it was too much but so perfect at the same time. Louis felt blissful-and completely fucked out. Harry scraped his nails down Louis’ back as he pressed into him over and over. “Louis, please come for me, please, wanna feel your hot ass tighten around my cock again. Fuck it’s so amazing,” he told him and Louis gasped.

“Okay,” he said feebly, Harry now quickening his thrusts and his hand over his cock, Louis’ head bouncing up and down. Harry had his mouth and hands on every part of Louis’ body as they both inched closer to coming, Louis’ sweat mixing with Harry’s, bodies slowly melding into one.

Soon, Harry said gruffly “fuck Louis ‘m gonna come, you?” and Louis nodded, cock hard and leaking again. “Good,” Harry replied, now tugging on both his dick and his nipple clamps which drove Louis’ insane. With one last gasp, Louis came, body electric and strumming, pulsing inside and out.

“Jesus Louis, that’s IT,” Harry groaned, pinning Louis’ hips to his pelvis as he came too. “God you feel so amazing, holy shit,” he praised, kissing Louis’ sweaty neck. Louis literally collapsed into his arms and chest, unable to hold himself up any longer.

“So good, so so good,” Harry muttered into his skin as he brushed his hands up and down his back. Louis couldn’t speak or move or do much besides bask in his praise; he felt spent physically but elated emotionally, an odd feeling to say the least.

Finally Harry asked “Louis, where’s the key to your handcuffs?” and Louis nodded towards the drawer. He quickly unlatched them and took off the clamps, then wrapped Louis back up in his arms, kissing his wrists. “Even your wrists are pretty,” Harry observed. “But they’re red, did I hurt you, Louis?” he asked, concern in his voice as they slid down on the bed. Louis shook his head, body still limp, brain still fuzzy. “Good,” Harry said, kissing all over him, hands seemingly connected to his skin..

“Stay,” Louis gasped out, the first word he’d uttered in a long time.

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere,” Harry assured him, hand brushing his cheek. Louis got a frustrated look on his face like that wasn’t what he meant, so he said it again, simply: “Stay.” Harry decided to let it go, maybe talk about it later?  
“Okay, promise,” Harry reassured him, wondering if he thought he was gonna up and bolt after fucking the life outta him? Louis started to shake slightly as Harry fussed over him, pulling the covers over him and making sure he was warm. He also realized Harry’d called him “baby” which he liked. A lot.

Louis gazed up at Harry, dopey look on his face and said simply “baby?”

Harry laughed. “Yes, I called you ‘baby’. Is that okay?” Louis nodded, smile spreading across his face cause it was more than just okay…They both fell asleep soon after, exhausted from the past few hours.

*************************** 

Harry woke up in the middle of the night and brushed the tops of his feet against the bottom of Louis’ and pulled his body closer. He placed soft kisses on Louis’ forehead as he slept, wondering how in the world he could be falling for him so quickly. Ever since their first encounter at the tattoo parlour, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about him, wanted to be with him constantly, to see his pretty face not to mention his gorgeous body and cock. And judging from what Louis told him that night, he felt the same way. Harry felt excited by the possibilities ahead of them...he brushed Louis’ fringe off his forehead then fell back asleep.

****************************

The next morning, Louis woke to Harry sitting on the bed eating an omelette. “Heyy,” he said, voice scratchy. “Did you make that?” he asked nodding to his plate. “Yes,” Harry replied. “Wait, I have eggs?” Louis asked, making Harry laugh. He kissed the top of his head “yes you do and now that you’re up I’ll make you an omelette too.”  
“Wait, lemme get this straight: you’re an amazing tattoo artist, brilliant in the sack AND you cook?” Louis asked incredulously. Harry nodded smugly. “Fuck me, you’re like all my fantasies wrapped up into one body,” Louis muttered as Harry laughed his way into the kitchen. Louis lay there listening to Harry whip up his omelette wondering how in the world he could feel like he did about a guy he’d only know for a little while. But Harry was literally perfect for Louis, even though they were something of a cliche, the tattoo artist and the bassist. Yet Louis couldn’t be arsed to care about that...and he wanted Harry to stay at his flat as long as he liked.

“Breakfast is served,” Harry declared a few minutes later, presenting the omelette to Louis and sitting back down on the bed. As he ate, Harry tucked a piece of fringe behind Louis’ ear and asked “Louis, last night, you said ‘Stay’ to me. What did you mean by that?”  
Louis shrugged. “Just wanted you to stay all night.”

“Did you really think I was gonna just up and bolt after practically fucking the life out of you?” Harry wondered.

“Dunno. Weirder things have happened. Also you’re welcome to stay here at me flat, even if you haven’t just fucked me. Especially if you cook, cause I’m shit at it,” Louis said softly.

Harry suddenly understood what he meant. “Hmm, okay, well, I’d like that cause i get kinda lonely at my flat,” he admitted kissing Louis’ cheek. When he did he spotted the handcuffs on the bedside table so he picked them up, twirling them on his fingers. “Sooooo, you use these a lot with guys you pick up at tattoo parlours??” Harry teased, winking at him.

Louis almost choked on his eggs. “Fuck, no, use them on me self,” he said as if that was the most reasonable explanation ever. Harry’s eyes got huge. “WHAT?!” he asked, voice rising. “You’ve never used these with anyone else? Why do you have them then? Just in case?!”

Louis laughed. “Ha! No! When you have a pain kink like I do and your only action is blowies from a semi-not-straight guy, you have to get yourself off somehow.”

Harry put his hand over Louis’ and sat the fork on his plate. “Wait,” he paused. “So you use these...ON YOURSELF?!” Louis nodded. “Yeah, put the nipple clamps on, lower me self on me dildo and lock me wrists around the bed post. Keep the key to ‘em on my wrist so’s I don’t lose it,” he replied, matter-of-factly. “‘s weird, I know but ya gotta do what ya gotta do.”

Harry suddenly pinned him down on the bed like a lion stalking his prey. “LOUIS,” he said sternly. “Number one, that is so NOT weird. Number two, PLEASE tell me you can show me this sometime? Like if I saw you do that, I could put it in my ‘wank bank’ to keep me satisfied for months. Number three, you’re a brilliant musician, amazing in the sack AND you have a pain kink? That’s like all my fantasies rolled up in one guy.”

Louis busted out laughing. “Okay, if you insist,” he teased.

“I do. But make it a surprise, like I don’t wanna know you’re gonna do it. Just do it,” Harry suggested, eager as a little puppy getting a treat. Fuck he was so cute.

“Sure thing,” Louis promised, setting his plate aside and pulling Harry to his chest. “Now how about you show me what you’re good at, which is putting your cock in me arse and making me come?”

Harry bellowed out a laugh and granted Louis’ request multiple times that day…

*********************************

For the next two weeks, Harry never left Louis’ place, going to work from there and returning, basically abandoning his flat. He took Louis’ “stay, please” request literally and made Louis breakfast every morning. Louis reciprocated with daily blow jobs, giving Harry even more reason to stay.

  
Harry agreed to go to Amsterdam with Louis so for two days and two nights they got high and fucked, just as promised. On the third day, Louis met with the Artistry & Repetoire rep from the indie label while Harry chilled at the hotel. When he returned, he tackled Harry onto the bed, screaming “They signed us! They signed us!” and kissing him all over his face. “They want us to make an album!” he exclaimed. Harry laughed and said “that’s amazing, Louis, I’m so proud of you!”

Louis stopped his celebrating abruptly. “You’re...proud of me?” he asked, seemingly unsure of why Harry said that.

“Of course,” Harry shrugged. “This is something you’ve worked hard for and wanted for a while right? And now it happened and it’s amazing,” he explained. A big smile spread across Louis’ face. “Yeah, it is, so thanks...how about dinner? My treat!” Harry agreed so off they went, meeting Louis’ band mates. They crashed at a coffee shop after, smoking enough weed to sink a ship. High Harry equaled horny Harry-well, hornier than usual-so he sat there, baked off his ass, staring at Louis like he wanted to devour him. And he pretty much did. Louis could tell Harry was horny so he decided to be a tease, popping his bum out when he stood up, licking his lips repeatedly, spreading his legs when he sat in the chair, licking his fingers. Finally Harry motioned for Louis to sit on his lap and when he did, Harry’s hard cock dug into his thigh. “Gonna fuck you so hard when we get back, baby,” Harry whispered in his ear. Louis smiled and pecked him on the lips.

“Are you sure you’z two have only known each other a few months?” Louis’ bandmate, Tom, asked them.

“Yeah, why?” Louis asked.

“I dunno, you seem so comfortable with each other. And cute. It’s sickening, quite frankly,” Tom teased.

Louis shrugged. “Dunno, we get along really well and have you seen Harry? Fuck he’s gorgeous,” he smiled. Harry squeezed his hip and replied “Yeah, what’s not to like about Louis? He’s talented, funny, and he has an amazing arse.” All three of them laughed.

After another spliff, Harry couldn’t take it anymore so he tugged on Louis’ ear. “Want to eat your arse til you cry. Now,” he demanded. Louis’ dick twitched and he said hurriedly “gotta go! Early flight tomorrow!” as they scurried out the door, Harry practically pulling him along. “Jeez, Harry, so needy,” Louis teased as Harry pulled him into his body. “Not needy, horny. There’s a difference,” he explained roughly, hands pressing down Louis' crotch.

They stumbled into their room, snogging until they hit the bed. “Gotta hit the loo,” Harry said suddenly so he rolled off the bed and into the bathroom. Because he was baked as fuck, he had a hard time standing still as his pee sprayed everywhere but the toilet. Then the toilet handle seemingly kept moving on him when he tried to flush, damn it. He heard Louis say “Har-ry! You okay in there?” which jolted him out of his stupor. He was finally able to stand up right but pulling his trousers back on proved difficult so he just kicked them off and opened the door clad only in his pants. When he did the sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

Louis sat naked on the bed, wrists bound around the bed post with handcuffs, nipple clamps on, dildo placed beside his bum. Harry thought he was hallucinating in his baked state, so he said “LOUIS?!” just to make sure he was really there.

“Surprise,” Louis said softly as Harry stumbled into the bed. He started kissing Louis’ shoulder muttering “god you’re so beautiful” as Louis raised up on his thighs. “Put the dildo against me hole, Harry, lemme fuck me self on it,” Louis requested so Harry sat the dildo on its end as Louis lowered himself on it, arse hitting Harry’s hand and he gasped.

“Harry, baby,” Louis groaned, now pulsing on the dildo. He was literally the most beautiful sight Harry’d ever seen, sober or high. Louis’ eyes met his and Harry saw nothing but lust, passion and adoration. At the same time they both said:

_“Harry, move in with me”_  
_“Louis, I love you”_

Louis stopped his motions as he leaned into kiss Harry. “Yes,” Harry said against his lips. “Yes of course I’ll move in with you. I practically already did before we left.”  
Tears sprung to Louis’ eyes as he replied. “Good, and I love you too, Harry. I know we haven’t known each other too long but you’re amazing,” Harry’s soft lips against his.  
“You’re fucking brilliant, I can’t believe you do this stuff for me,” Harry mused, now sitting behind Louis. He tucked his head into his neck and whispered “I love youuuuuuu” as he nipped a bite below his ear. Louis quickened his pace on the dildo, energized by Harry’s admission, grunting and groaning as he strained against his handcuffs.

Harry brushed his hands up Louis’ toned and tattooed biceps, putting his lips on his shoulders and asked “when you do this, you come untouched, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Louis breathed out. “Sometimes I get me self to the edge then stop over and over so when I come it’s pretty intense.”  
“God, Louis, I love you,” Harry replied, turning Louis’ head to meet his for a kiss.  
“Mmm, love you too,” Louis said after kissing him. “Babe, are you playing with yourself?”  
“Yeah you look so hot, fuck, I’m gonna come on your arse,” Harry admitted, stroking his hand over his cock as he watched Louis.  
A few minutes later, Harry groaned and Louis felt warm come on his lower back, Harry’s teeth digging into his shoulder. “Babeee, fuckkkkkkk,” he moaned. “Now you have a come tramp-stamp,” Harry observed, making Louis laugh.  
“Do I need a real tattoo tramp stamp?” he wondered.  
“Yeah, something that says ‘property of H.S.’” Harry mused.  
“Oh, I’m your ‘property’ now?” Louis teased.  
“Your arse is,” Harry told him, tugging on his ear then reaching around to grab the nipple clamp chain. When he did, Louis yelled. Loudly.  
“Harry, fuck, Harry, fuck,” Louis replied, now speeding up his pace over the dildo while Harry pulled on the chain, nipples red and stretched, cock hard and leaking. He threw his head back and stilled his body as come spurted from his cock.  
“HARRY!” he yelled as his orgasm pulsed through him.  
“You’re so pretty when you come,” Harry observed. When Louis finished, Harry pulled the dildo out of his arse and unlatched the handcuffs then pulled Louis into his chest. Harry went to take off the nipple clamps but Louis said “no, leave them,” and Harry smiled and started kissing all over him.  
“Mmm, you know when I move in, I may spend some days just worshipping your body?” Harry asked.  
“I’m good with that,” Louis replied, smiling.  
“You also get free tattoos from now on,” Harry explained. Louis raked his hand through Harry’s curls and said “might wanna get one from this trip. A lot has happened and I wanna remember it.”  
“What do you wanna get?”  
“Maybe a ‘property of H.S.’ tramp stamp?” Louis teased.  
“I can do that,” Harry agreed, pushing into Louis’ slick, wet hole and fucking him for a very, very long time….

Louis awoke the next morning to Harry hovering above him, pressing wet, sloppy kisses to his neck. “What a lovely way to wake up,” Louis said, squeezing his bicep. He put his hand on Harry’s cheek and brought his face up to his. “So, now that we’re moderately sober, do you still love me?” he asked and Harry smiled broadly, dimple peeking out. “Yeah. Sober or high, I do. So you still want me to move in?” he replied and Louis nodded. “Good, that’s sorted,” Harry said as he pushed two fingers into Louis’ hole. “Fuck you feel so good,” Harry groaned. “What are we gonna do about Skylar?” he wondered, starting to open him up.

Louis laughed. “Skylar?! Psh, he’s gonna have to find another twink to blow!” Harry stopped his hand movement and stared at Louis. “YOU were his twink?!” and Louis nodded. Harry laughed loudly, pushing Louis’ hips off the bed, saying “now you’re MY twink!”

“m nobodies ‘twink’!” Louis exclaimed as Harry pushed his cock inside him, rocking his hips deep into him.  
“You’re my baby, though, yeah?” Harry asked softly, brushing his lips against Louis’.  
“Of course,” Louis replied, kissing him and letting Harry have his way with him until they had to leave for the airport.

****************************************

Harry started moving his stuff in a few days later and on the first official night he spent there, he promised Louis a tattoo. “Just lay back, baby, don’t fight it,” Harry said as Louis lay naked on the bed. When Harry put the tattoo gun to his thigh, Louis’ entire body pulsed as his cock grew harder. “This is sooooo goood,” Louis moaned as Harry was halfway done with the marijuana leaf on his thigh. “That’s it, love, let it happen,” Harry encouraged, absolutely in awe of Louis’ body and how it was reacting to the tattoo gun. When he started on the tiny Dutch flag beside the leaf, Louis’ cock started leaking come so Harry bent over and licked off his waist. “Harry, I, ohhhhh,” Louis moaned as Harry’s tongue grazed his bulging tip. “Harry, I...I have a confession to make,” Louis said suddenly.

Harry continued etching the tattoo but took his mouth off his cock. “Yeah?”

“When I….ah...that first night in your shop, I’d only planned to get the….oh fuck...five stars. The...fuck...skull tat was a last minute decision,” Louis explained, pain of the tattoo gun radiating straight into his cock.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked filling in the colours of the flag.

“When I saw how fucking fit you were and I knew what would happen to me when you tattooed the stars, I decided to get the skull tatt,” he admitted.

Harry smiled. “So the tattoo really was foreplay?”

Louis bit his lip and nodded as Harry put down the tattoo gun and wiped off Louis’ thigh. Then he dragged his tongue from Louis’ foot, up his calf, thigh and across his balls to his cock. “Well, it worked, cause look at us now”

Louis sat up and pulled Harry by the neck into his face to kiss him. “Fuck me,” he moaned.

“Always, baby, always….”

**Author's Note:**

> I added the spanking/top Louis for me I hope you liked it! :D  
> Follow me on twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards) and tumblr [x](http://www.straightguysdont2.tumblr.com)


End file.
